This invention relates to the provision of cable strain relief in a shielded electrical connector for terminating electrical cables having drain wires; to a metal shield adapted to provide for cable strain relief and to an electrical connector provided with such a shield. Where signal wires of a shielded electrical cable have been terminated to electrical terminals of an electrical connector, it is desirable that the electrical connections between the signal wires and the terminal should be protected against accidental tensioning of the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,132 discloses an electrical connector comprising a metal sleeve having a locking cap rotatably mounted on the sleeve to extend from a mating end of the connector. An insulating terminal locating block is received as a close fit within the sleeve to locate terminals projecting from the mating end, a retention bush being provided to retain the terminal locating block in the sleeve. The terminal locating block comprises two parts, and is formed with a terminal receiving recess at the mating end, communicating with a cable receiving recess at a rear end. There extends across the cable receiving recess, a cable clamping rib, a drain wire receiving passageway extending radially through the block. Such clamping means for providing cable strain relief are relatively expensive to provide and the drain wire receiving in the passageway does not contribute to the relief of the strain on the cable.